Guilty Gemini
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Have you ever face a life and death situation? Gemini Spark has face the life and death situation switch one will die or live after they face Megaman in battle, but who will die I wondered? Warning: Character Death, violence, blood, and gore. Enjoy!


**Gemini B: Why do we have to die in this story? (Angered)**

**Silver Horror: well, blame it on the imagination… (Sighed)**

**  
Gemini W: She does not even own us from Capcom! (TO the Reviewers) Enjoy the story…**

**Warning: Violence, gore, blood, and the Characters death in this story…**

* * *

_Guilty Gemini_

Gemini W's POV

Still in our human form thanks to the memory that remains in our bodies, we have emotion of guilt within us after what we did something that nearly destroys the king. We regret it more as our comrades suffered more, some did not want to talk to us and others died on the battle scene.

The king somehow has forgiveness to all of us and he was wrong for invading Earth, but it was still our fault. We both remain in this room after the battle in two separate beds and not everything is first class, but it is more like the last class where prisoners live. The floor have bloodstained that remain there for over weeks now from B's chest where I hit him to the arm. There is only one small window between us and the light flickering like it haven't been fix.

We both did not communicate to each other or our comrades at all for days now. B remain in a coma at the time thanks to me, his chest has a scar that continued to bleed along with his arm. He has a missing golden arm and they are still looking for it, his leg is slice off and has an eye patch on the left of his eyes. I do not know how critical it is, but I hope he makes it through the day where we finally get release into the hospital. I was disgusted seeing half of his stomach is expose his spine and organs as doctors rushed him into the emergency room the first time. I was in horror, seeing blood coming from my own half and it remain in my mind. I cried that night seeing him in the state and the first time showing my real emotions, every ghost of our comrades taunted us while we sleep.

We both have nightmares at the same time where we remain in the old graveyard in fear as we both hold ourselves. They torment us with their weapons and even the humans would taunt us too, I do not know if we should come back to Earth or not.

Gemini B's POV

A nightmare come true people taunting us, I hope our parents does not show up in our dreams, but seeing myself in pain and suffering. I don't show no shame only my half, I wish I can get my revenge on Earth again, but somehow I feel like a guilt within me. I do not care what we done, is not going to fail us again. I do not care if I care about people or not, but I will reach the top again once again. I do not care about anything, but I will overthrow the Kingdom and I do not even care about my weaker side of it as I wake up from this lame coma.

"B I can hear your thought!" he said starring at me face to face, "Our pride would never help us at all we got in a lot of trouble for once and we don't want trouble again." HE gives me a cold glare, but was a crying at the same time He got a cast on his right arm and he battle scars that would not heal. His right leg and left arm are missing; he is still in perfect health while I remain in critical condition. He has eye patch like mine except that it is on the other side of the eye with blood on it. "How the hell," said I said aggressive, but felt the pain almost fall off the bed. He head up catching me into his arm with the case, "Be careful you just got out of the coma…" He calmly put me down the bed, he pushed two beds together and I did not know that he really did care for me. "I don't want to lose you anymore Gemini-kun," said W smiled at me. "I remember you call me that since we were both children being raised by Thunder," I said turning away from him. He lay next to me fall asleep all of the sudden, I turned his side seeing him sleeping like a baby. I said to him, "You were a crybaby back than when we were young, we already got each other, but sadly one of us is going to die."

Next day, things started to get worst both of us are having problem breathing later in a week and things does not seem to be that good for both of us. As we try to keep each other alive and we do not want to lose each other, we both went sent to IPC and things were not pretty at all.

_Regular POV_

Cepheus is in the meeting room with Cygnus, Omega, Lyra, and Ophiuca of the hospital. Cepheus said, "It seems to me the damage take too much from the Gemini after they were beaten sadly I don't know what to do switch one should live or die?" "Well, without the other one they are powerless," said Ophiuca, "Besides they are still separated, but I don't think we should trust them again after what they did to us. Someone would have to keep an eye on them if they did that again." "It will not happen again because the key has been deleted, they will not know about anything if we erased their memory," said Lyra.

"She does have the point, but I think one of them should and the other should die," said Cygnus. "they both have a stronger bond with lightning as it seem and Thunder raised from his own hands," Omega said, "Neither should never died at all, but Thunder volunteer to be executed so they both can live on." Everyone remains silent in the room and Cepheus said, "If that the case than that is fine with me… We are going to really keep Thunder in our memory!" "Yeah!" said Cygnus saddened. Lyra cannot help, but cry and Ophiuca did not say a word at all along with Omega. "We will miss so much as well as the Gemini will miss him too," said Omega sad as well.

_Gemini W's POV_

We overheard the conversation while in the coma, sadly we are going to miss him so bad and he did all this for us to live on as Gemini. Deep in the mind, we both can hear him crying and it is going to suck without him. He knows that we did not mean to kill him, but he thinks that the key make us insane. "I am going to miss him," spoke B, we were both in a dark room without no one around. We both heard a voice behind us, "**Its time for one of you to go!"**

"That is not fair; our uncle is going to sacrifice our lives to live!" I yelled out to him, I turned to B who is really coughing out blood from his mouth and he started to bleed. He was weaker every minute and I was not giving up, I put him on my back as we both started to run away from the Death. I turned seeing a Grim Reaper on a skeleton horse chasing us, B grow tire as he yawn and he said, "I need to rest for a while." "Don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep," I said to him trying to keep him up, blood was dripping from his mouth to my shoulder. I feared Death when he glares at me with his glowing red eyes and no one was not around to witness only both of us. I trip on something B flew off from my back into the floor, I crawled to him tears rolling down my eyes and I said, "Please don't die… please don't die Gemini-kun…"

He was struggling to get up, but Grim Reaper grabbed him by the collar and he said aiming his scythe on his neck. He turned to me with sadness in his eyes, eye shadow are under his eyes and tears rolling down his face. He said, "Good-bye Gemini-kun…" He is slash by the Grim Reaper with his scythe and I stood there in horror after seeing something so horror causing me to throw up. I cried out to him, "GEMINI-KUN!" I was really angry and sad at the same time; I would not forgive Death for what he did and used my strength to push him off the house.

I started to laugh insane now as I take the scythe from him and he try to take the scythe back. I felt insane after getting the hold from his scythe; I give him an insane grin and almost slashed him, but wake up from the coma. "You finally wake up!" said the FM King, "Sadly your half!" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, HE IS NOT DEAD YOU HEAR ME, HE IS NOT!" I said in angered pull out the scythe from under the sheets and aiming it on the king's neck, "DON'T SAY THAT! HE IS NOT DEAD, HE IS NOT DEAD!" I laughed insane, Cygnus said in shocked, "IS he MAD?" "He is!" said Ophiuca in shocked, "Gemini W calm down please…"

I did not say anything, but I cannot control it, "I will not calm down until you bring him back from the dead or our king will have a head MISSING!" "We cannot bring him back Gemini W, what done is done!" scold Cygnus, "He cannot live again!" I was really losing it this time slashing Cygnus' wing and killing all the patients in the IPC, Omega try to hold me back, but I threw him into the wall.

Lyra's POV

He was going insane after losing his half and we cannot bring his half back to life, I saw the violence that he is going on the rampage and so much power from him. His mixture of emotions like angered, sadness, and despair after losing his half, they both care for each all these years. None of us cannot stop him until we notice a skeleton hand touched him on the shoulder, he heard heart stopped beating as I saw his heart monitor.

I saw him with sadness in his eyes as tears of blood coming down on his face, "sorry…" He fall down to the ground and he did not move in an inch as he hit the ground, a black cloak appeared from behind W's bed and his eyes glow red. The FM King trembled in fear along with Ophiuca as he takes the scythe from Gemini W who remains on the floor. "Who is he?" I said to Omega helping him up. Omega did not say a word to me, but as the figure vanishes all he said to me, "You don't want to know…" The King got off the ground and dust himself off, he said to us, "Never speak of this again… It's sad seeing both of them died in this way, but we mustn't tell anyone about Death." We all nodded, doctors rushes to Cygnus aid repairing the wing as left the room with nothing happen. Deep in my mind, "I guessing they both are happy, but where did they go after they die?"

W's POV

In the afterlife, I was sitting in the middle of the shore and he did not say a word at all, but confuse in his mind, "Where am I? I feel so lonely in the island…" "You are not anymore," a voice said and I turned seeing B in good condition sitting next to him, "We are both are bond by thunder and no one cannot separate us anymore while we are here." "Gemini-kun," I said with tears coming down my eyes as he sits next to me and I put my head on the shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder and we both stare at the sunset together at the end.

* * *

…**I do not know if you reviewers like or not, but please leave a review ok… Sorry for disturbing you, ruin the story for you all. Sorry…**


End file.
